Why don't you kiss her
by crazybluephantom
Summary: I posted this a while ago but decide to fix it up. Things have changed between Danny and Sam. Danny waits for Sam one day and lets his mind drift. Oneshot, songfic


Ok yea I know I should be working on 3 months in hell but I decided to fix this up a little.

I edited it and there are no more all caps so here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Jesse McCartney song Why don't you kiss her.

**P.s. italics are song lyrics.**

Now on with the story!

**WHY DON'T YOU KISS HER?**

(Danny's POV)

"I can't believe I agreed to come here." I said to myself as I waited for my best friend Sam Manson to show up. "So many things have changed; I wonder where it all went wrong."

So I started thinking…

Sam is my best friend. We've been through thick and thin together. Even when I turned part ghost she stayed by my side.

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

Sam can tell every thing I'm thinking I don't even have to say it. She can tell when I'm happy, sad or whatever, with out me saying a thing. She some how knows it. I don't know how but she can just tell.

_She knows everything_

_That is on my mind_

But just last week she did something no one would ever think Sam to do…

SHE GOT A BOYFRIEND. And I don't mean just like a boy friend like me or Tuck, but like a GUY! A guy she kissed! It's been haunting me all week.

_Lately, something's changed_

I've been thinking so hard about the things I could do, but there are way too many outcomes. So I try to sleep on the idea. There's only one problem with that. I can't sleep. I lay down and all I can see is Sam.

_As I lie awake in my bed_

I think of all the things I could do.

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see?_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

I want her to know how I feel. But I'm too scared. Yea I know what you are thinking. "Danny Fenton? Scared of a little thing called love". I know it sounds stupid but all I can think of is the bad outcomes. For one I could be rejected. Or she could think that I'm just jealous because of her new boyfriend.

_Oh, I'm so afraid_

_To make that first move_

I gave her a hug before I left her house yesterday and I almost didn't let go I just wanted to stand there forever. But then Ben (God I hate that name Came over just as I was leaving kissed her. If I had held her any longer I would have gone that far. I always have to stop myself short. I'm so scared I might push it too far.

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_And every time she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

If only I could hold on to her forever.

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close_

What would she do? Would she accept? Or turn away and never return to me?

_What would she say?_

_I wonder, would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_That she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself_

But the same thought keeps running through my head…

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)?_

Kiss her? There's no way in hell I could do that. I tell myself.

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)?_

Tell her? I can't do it. All I can do I hide.

_Why don't you let her see?_

_The feelings that you hide_

I don't know what's worse her not knowing, or being rejected by my best friend.

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

All of a sudden I see Sam through my daze. But there was something wrong. She was alone. Hell she hasn't been alone in over a week he was always at her side. Her eyes where red and blood shot like she had been crying. 'But Sam never cries.' I thought to my self. I stood up to comfort her.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Ben broke up with me," She said as she leaned in to my chest. All I could do was hug her. "Danny I can't believe he would do this to me, I really like him." She said as she cried into my shirt...

It broke my heart to hear that. I wanted to kill that guy! How could he do this to her!

"I have the worst luck with guys! And then the only one I really like doesn't like me back" she cried. I looked into her eyes. Something in them told me the one she liked was Ben. Once again the question I had going through my head for the last week and a half came back.

_Why don't you kiss her?_

I leaned in, and kissed her. When she didn't pull away I was the happiest guy on the planet. All my fears where pushed away. And all the questions I had the last week and a half where gone.

DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSD

THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
